<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ushijima-san Wants to Confess!!!!! by EVonRoswald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892849">Ushijima-san Wants to Confess!!!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVonRoswald/pseuds/EVonRoswald'>EVonRoswald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Families, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Angst, Multi, Slow Burn, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVonRoswald/pseuds/EVonRoswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his popularity, the concept of love was a foreign topic for Ushijima Wakatoshi. For the Student Council President, Hondomachi [Y/N], having feelings and relying on someone other than herself was going against what was taught to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ushijima-san Wants to Confess!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Kyoto, Main Family Residence] </strong>
</p><p>It was raining.</p><p>The smell of damp wood and soil covered the large mansion.</p><p>Small chatters and footsteps echoed around the halls/</p><p>It was just an ordinary day in the ever successful household, known for their fortunes and their long history.</p><p>And amongst of that</p><p>
  <em>Slap. </em>
</p><p>One.</p><p><em>Slap</em>.</p><p>Two.</p><p>The room was strangely dark for a rainy afternoon. Attendants lined up near its wall, just standing around without any intention to stop what happened in front of them out of fear. It was a common occurrence within the household, what can they even do? They had no other choice but to abide every order given.</p><p>
  <em>Slap.</em>
</p><p>Three.</p><p>There was a young woman on her knees, face void of expressions. Her stare looked dull and empty. She was used to it since the treatment given by her father and her oldest brother are a common occurrence since she came into this world. The more she showed weakness, the more they would keep this going. She just should kept her mouth shut.</p><p>
  <em>Slap. </em>
</p><p>That was the fourth. Or wasn’t it? She just started counting when it got too boring for her.</p><p>“You are a disgrace, is it because you have been mingling with the rats?” The man in front of her was the one she called ‘Father’, said calmly.</p><p>“If not because of your mother’s will, you won’t even be alive today” Ah! That trash of an oldest brother never failed to lick Father’s shoes.</p><p>As another hand was about to land on her cheeks for the umpteenth time. The sliding door in front of her opened, revealing a shadow of her second older brother. She caught him looking at her with a set of eyes full of pity of concern. <em>She hates it.</em></p><p>“Master, Young Master. The representative from Hyogo Branch is here”</p><p>“[Y/N] will be placed under house arrest until her departure to Miyagi tomorrow night, make sure that she don’t leave her quarters.” Her ‘father’ commanded to all the attendants present before making his way out with both of his ‘sons’.</p><p>She was left alone in that spacious room, only the attendants remained but they did nothing. They just watched their young lady stayed on her knees, even after the sun went down that day.</p><p>Human relationships are nothing but fraud. It made you to trust, it made you vulnerable and weak. That’s the only thing that she can never have in this line of family. She can’t be weak and vulnerable, that’s why she only need to depend on herself. She only need herself to overturn that trash of family. She doesn’t need anyone else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! It's been a long time! <br/>This is going to be a new work of mine and the updates will be slow for now. <br/>I've put my other work on hold since I lost all my data and still tried to figure out how can I recover them. <br/>I hope you'll enjoy this one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>